


Camouflage

by Palendromical



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Awesome Jarvis, Fluff and Crack, Hulk Talks, POV Hulk, Short One Shot, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palendromical/pseuds/Palendromical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk decides to surprise the team with his amazing camouflage skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://demilked.uuuploads.com/animal-camouflage/animal-camouflage-20.jpg  
> *Side note, I'm not so great at endings.

Hulk landed in a forest outside of New York - he liked to change back to Banner in peace after a battle and this was one of his favorite spots. He plopped himself down beside a large copse of dry bushes. Hulk strained his eyes at the small leaves before him, seeking out what he hoped would be there.

Eventually he spotted it - the lizard that looked like a leaf. Hulk watched the lizard for a minute. Then he looked at himself. Then he looked at the lizard. Then back at himself.

“Hulk camouflage.” He declares to himself. “Surprise team” he decides, postponing his nap. 

Hulk begins his careful preparations. he gathers up several small saplings, pulls up a few bushes and after several minutes of careful arranging and tangling, manages to get the mass of foliage thoroughly wrapped around his body.

Grinning widely, Hulk quickly makes his way back to the tower and leaps up the building to the landing pad. “Team out looking for Bruce?” Hulk asks Jarvis - the invisible voice that lives in the walls, as he strides through the not quite Hulk sized door - taking chunks out of the door frame with him . 

“Yes Master Hulk. I have informed the other Avengers that you have returned to the tower - they should be back in the next five minutes”.

“OK, Voice. Don’t tell team where Hulk is. Hulk is hiding. Going to surprise team”

“Of course Mister Hulk” Jarvis assures the Hulk while updating the other team members to be sure the Hulk’s “camouflage” inside the tower was recognized as such by the other Avengers.


End file.
